Document FR 2 715 145 discloses a transfer device including a pneumatic pulse generator associated with a pneumatic circuit provided at its end with a transfer member.
When the pneumatic pulse generator is actuated, a label present under the transfer member is subjected to the effect of a jet of air which propels the label towards an object to be labeled.
The pneumatic pulse generator includes a cylindrical chamber in which a piston controlled by an electromagnet is a sliding fit. Fitting requires precise machining which makes the device expensive.
In addition, such a device must be capable of affixing labels on objects of various heights. When the face of the object which receives the label is at a distance from the transfer member, it has been observed that the label tends to be offset relative to the position it ought to have on the object to be labeled, sliding sideways relative to the pneumatic jet which entrains it.
In order to remedy that drawback at least in part, the prior art shown by that document also comprises a label applicator in which an auxiliary pusher is actuated by the pneumatic pulse, the label then being displaced by said pusher. The resulting device is complicated with numerous moving parts which can break down and which require frequent maintenance.